warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Baro Ki'Teer/Quotes
Trading Introduction/Tutorial :: Upon Entering Concourse *''"The wait is over Tenno, Baro Ki'Teer has arrived."'' :: *''"My latest safari in the Void has yielded spectacular finds. Unique items for the Tenno of distinction."'' :: *''"Tenno! May I extend an invitation to you, my latest collection of choice items from the Void is now available for viewing."'' :: Entering Trade Menu *''"Welcome."'' :: *''"Why hello."'' :: *''"Browsing is always free. How fortunate for you."'' :: *''"All my wares come from the Void. Perhaps you'll get to visit sometime."'' :: *''"Do have a look, who knows, you may turn into a paying customer someday."'' :: *''"Some interesting gear you have Tenno, I guess minimalism is making a come back?"'' :: If Equipped with Warframe *''"Inaros, it's an honor to serve you."'' :: *''"Tenno, you honor my people with your Warframe."'' :: *''"It brings joy to my heart to see Inaros in action."'' :: If Equipped with Prime Gear *''"I have much to show you."'' :: *''"Baro Ki'Teer, at your service."'' :: *''"Oh my, now here is someone with great taste."'' :: *''"I can tell you will appreciate what I have today."'' :: *''"Ah, I can see you're no stranger to the finer things."'' :: *''"You're a Tenno of greater tastes, I can tell just by looking at you."'' :: *''"Well, hello, golden warrior. Just back from the Void, I presume?"'' :: On Exiting Trade Menu *''"Come again."'' :: *''"Maybe next time."'' :: *''"Now you have something to work toward."'' :: *''"A little out of your reach? Perhaps a Darvo Deal would be more your speed?"'' :: If Equipped With Prime Gear or *''"Until next time."'' :: *''"Come back soon."'' :: *''"Nothing to your liking?"'' :: *''"Next time I'll have something you'll want, I'm sure of it."'' :: Upon Purchasing An Item *''"They say 'money can't buy class', but I think you just proved them wrong."'' :: *''"I underestimated you Tenno. I do hope you didn't put yourself in a hole for this?"'' :: *''"What a pleasant surprise. Perhaps there's hope for you after all."'' :: If Equipped With Prime Gear *''"An excellent choice, be sure to visit again when I have new finds."'' :: *''"A pleasure doing business with you Tenno, perhaps you'll come to one of my next parties?"'' :: * "If you like that, come back next time I'm in the relay. I'll have something extra special for you." :: Ten minutes left before Baro Ki'Teer leaves *''"Tenno, there is little time left to purchase the finest Orokin-era items this side of Jupiter."'' :: *''"This relay is about to get a lot less interesting. Come see me before I go."'' :: *''"I have nearly sold out of these items. This is your last chance, I don't know when I will have these again."'' When Baro Ki'Teer leaves from Relay / Trade Time is over *''"And now I am off. I hope you don't miss too much while I'm gone."'' *''"Farewell, Tenno. Until we meet again."'' :: *''"I'm afraid I must be off; the Void is calling my name."'' :: During Sands of Inaros Introduction Entering the Relay *''"I have a rare opportunity for you."'' :: Inbox Message *''"I have a rare opportunity for you. It seems there may be a tomb hidden on that forsaken rock you call Phobos. Tombs mean treasure, and yet, sadly, my usual relic hunters are superstitious idiots who refuse to disturb this so-called 'sacred' place. You, Tenno, however, are more pragmatic, especially when it comes to Ducats, am I right?"'' :: Traveling to the Tomb *''"Hmph, oh my. You can feel the filth and grit in every breath. This desolate rock is the former colony the backward-thinking sky worshippers. Their stories are worth as much as the sand around you; nothing. The Grineer took 'pity' on their miserable existence years ago, returning this so-called civilization to the sand. Yet, for some elusive reason, their relics have become quite fashionable and thus valuable. Rare antiquities; that's why we're here."'' :: Entering the Tomb *''"Ignore these glyphs, nothing but nonsense about their so-called god-king. , is it? How quaint. The only thing heaven-sent from Inaros will be the price his relics fetch at auction."'' :: Hearing the Woman's Voice *''"Tenno, what is this? How are you doing that?"'' :: *''"That voice, Tenno, stop this!"'' :: When Discovering the Sacred Vessel *''"A Burial Vessel! It will contain precious relics! There, there, you're not defiling a tomb, you're creating wealth!"'' :: When Extracting *''"Return to your ship. We must examine this Vessel further."'' :: Investigating the First Vessel *''"I could have never foreseen this. That Vessel, it contains primitive etchings that seem to be a sort of blueprint. Was a Warframe entombed there?"'' :: *''"Look at it. It's exquisite. There's an inscription: 'Prove you are him, destroy the ones who oppress.' Destroy who? Does this smudged glyph represent some enemy? You will have to carry that Vessel into battle and prove yourself if we are to unlock these secrets."'' :: Filling the Vessel *''"The glyph, its changed! You must be fulfilling some primitive rite of passage!"'' :: *''"Whatever that Vessel wants you to do, I'm certain it's somehow connected to that smudged glyph."'' :: *''"I don't know how this happened, but that glyph on the Sacred Vessel, its changed. I suggest you stay on this path."'' :: When the Vessel is Full *''"Tenno, look, the glyph. It's completely clear. And there's a new inscription: 'Return for him.' Return to the tomb so we can get past this superstitious nonsense and on to something worthwhile."'' :: Returning the First Vessel *''"I'll be grateful when this is over. I cannot stand this barren place. Even the Orokin could not have enlightened these sand skates."'' :: *''"Remember, we're here for relics, not stories, so I'd appreciate if you kept your Tenno Soma-Void-Resonance 'thing' to a minimum. I've had enough of this culture to last a lifetime."'' :: Entering the Tomb *''"Take the Vessel to the door. What happens?"'' :: Discovering the Second Vessel *''"Not again."'' :: After Hearing More of the Story *''"None of this, none of this could be true! Could it?"'' :: *''"What if...? It... it can't be."'' :: When Extracting *''"That voice, return to your ship. I, I must collect myself."'' :: Investigating the Second Vessel *''"I'm beginning to think this Inaros myth was drawn from an actual Warframe."'' :: *''"Oh, I see. Another glyph, another challenge. See if you can figure out which enemy it represents."'' :: When the Vessel is Full *''"This wretched place, why did I even come here? I keep telling myself it was the treasure but- ...Push it back, stupid Baro, there's no wealth in these memories."'' :: *''"Tenno, we need to open that next chamber. Go."'' :: Returning the Second Vessel *''"By the Void, the Grineer have picked up our scent! They'll take me... it- Inaros! You have to stop these animals at once!"'' :: Entering the Tomb *''"So where is she? That voice? I think I need to hear the rest. I think I've needed to hear this for a long time."'' :: When Extracting *''"Find extraction. We're done here."'' :: Investigating the Final Vessel *''"The story isn't just a myth, is it?"'' :: *''"Look at this sacred vessel; one of four, just as she described. And the challenges, you must prove you're Tenno."'' :: When the Vessel is Full *''"The Grineer are returning in force! Tenno, I don't care about the money anymore, just stop those dogs from getting Inaros!"'' :: Returning the Final Vessel *''"Cut them down, make them fear this place! The Grineer should be swept away!"'' :: When Hearing the End of the Story *''"I tried so hard to forget."'' :: *''"It wasn't me I was worried about."'' :: *''"But Inaros never came. You've shown me why I came here, Tenno. Not for riches."'' :: After Retrieving the Fourth Vessel *''"The doors are closing again. Prove you are worthy of Inaros' strength one last time."'' :: Ending *''"My mother's call will be answered. Inaros will rise again. Come home, Tenno."'' :: Category:Characters Category:Quotes